Dark Matrix
by Lady 'Oak
Summary: Iocus Corporation wants to seize control over Dark and famed legendary Gran Grimore, but it is not something Mullenkampf will allow. AU. Please, R&R, English is not my national language...
1. Prologue

Dark Matrix

Prologue

            When machines started to murmur silently, Sydney raised his head and turned to black screen.

            "Lady, are you here?"

            "I'm always here, my Prophet." With the quiet woman's voice green letters appeared on the monitor. Sydney smiled. "I found next One. He might be more of challenge to you, my Child."

            "Aren't they always…?" Little chuckle escaped young man's lips. Something stirred in his grayish blue eyes. "Is he special?"

            "It's yours to decide. I trust in you. But there is more to it…" The voice fell silent, then again picked up, with a tone of uncertainty to it. "Iocus is after you, my Prophet, and Dark in any of my Children. They deployed their best, Crimson Blades. They want the Gran Grimore."

            Blonde laughed, throwing his head back. He moved one of hands to his lips. There was a glint of metal in greenish light.

            "It might be the last thing I ask from you."

            "I'm not afraid, my dear Lady. Maybe it's my time to join you?" No response came. "Fear not, Lady, they will never find the truth. And they will not learn it from me, that's for sure."

            "Thank you, my Prophet."

            "Lady, how will I know that's him? Will it be Him?"

            "Take care of Gran Grimore and you will know. Goodbye, Sydney."

            Man nodded and slumped in his chair, thinking. Computer screen went black again.

            "Goodbye, Lady." He whispered, sliding his artificial fingers over cold glass.

It was always the same, again and again. No matter much he wanted to stop, to alter it, it always went the same way. 

            It begun with happiness, ended with a soul wrenching sorrow. And there was nothing he could do. 

            The same nightmare, over and over, without end, breaking his mind, every time a little more. He knew he was going to shatter one day, to crumble under all the grief and rage. He didn't care really. 

            All that was left was sole purpose – self-destruction. Committing suicide without truly doing this. He wouldn't be the one to pull the trigger or press key, but it would happen anyway. He just had to wait.

He prayed it was close future as he lay in his bed, unable to sleep in fear of repeating the worst moment of his life. Unable to even close his eyes for images appeared without hesitation.

Maybe tomorrow was the day he was waiting for.

Maybe tomorrow he would die.

Happy with every R&R… 


	2. Introduction

**_Notes_**_: It's longer. And it took a lot of time. Not only because of laziness but, mostly, because of some other problems, like system crash and connection killed, and lot of work, and computer malfunctioning. There's more, but I don't think anybody's interested in it… My mail is in this included too, damn you 'Virtual Poland', damn you!_

_            Characters here are crossover, and, rather easy to guess. Are not likely to make many appearances later. Any, if you think better of it…_

Dark Matrix

Part 1: Introduction

            In the certain place, called by some people affectionately 'limbo', DM lounged with his head in Zero's lap. They were doing nothing, just being with each other. 

            Suddenly, Zero spoke.

            "The Cult attacked Bardoba. Moving towards the cut off areas. Both ways."

            "Indeed. Bet the Prophet's with them. But that's nothing to do with us. Mullenkampers are linked to the corporation in ways we don't… comprehend exactly, so we consider it an internal matter. Secondly, Bardoba, as for now, had not requested outside intervention."

            Zero looked a little annoyed, and his hand, slowly stroking DM's hair, stopped.

            "Soon, Bardoba will be ground zero. They are annihilating defenses in their way and seem to have taken some hostages."

            "I don't think Prophet's so desperate to sever the ties with one of his supporters. It might be anything, and I mean anything, even the insurance fraud. Decision have been made, that officially we know nothing of the matter, and we do NOT go in. At least not now. We wait."

            "And if there are rogues_(1)_ or corp AIs connected to this?"

            "Well, it's up to be assessed. You are not a person that lets things slip, are you?" For his question DM received a sharp glance from his companion. "That's exactly what I thought. It's not nearly enough."

            Zero remained silent, with his stare fixed on DM. 

            "I'm sorry, but if you want anything done, you have to tell it. You know, it's how it works. And that might not suffice too."

            DM blinked suddenly, putting his hand to his temple, when update flooded in. Zero too moved, raising his head slightly, knitting his brows.

            "Iocus is in. Crimson Blades and…" Something flickered on the Zero's impassive face, but disappeared too fast to be identified. "Guildenstern. Might be distraction and interception, but very improbable."

            DM sat up. Definitely not happy with the events' development.

            "The hell? They seem to be sanding_(2)_. But for what? And… They're strengthening the defenses of Bardoba, trying to… trap the Cultists in! Fuck, I didn't know Iocus had runners that good! And why are they helping Bardoba?!"

            "Told you. We should join in. Wait… Section 6 sent their agents… Callo Merlose known as Inquisitor and Ashley Riot, Riskbreaker."

            DM sighed, closing his eyes and smiling lightly.

            "You're fast as always, still faster than us actually."

            "She's out as backup."

            "The grand lady Inquisitor doing the flea job_(3)_…? Well, funny, I would think her not experienced enough."

"We are entering, aren't we?"

"No, WE observe, nothing more. You do as you want, you are not a part of Section. Yet, you are under our jurisdiction. It won't be wise to get tangled in this, Zero." DM pleaded, but knew his companion would act paying no heed to what he was warning him against. "Just don't. I know I cannot stop you, you will do as you think, but, please, don't."

            Zero stood up and nodded, but longhaired knew not to what. Was he going to not interfere or simply agreed with the fact he always did what he thought was the right course of action at the moment?

            "Yeah, I think that's all, Zero, isn't it? As usual…" DM mumbled, not looking up even when the other's hand rested on his cheek. Zero slightly forced his face up. "So, what's it gonna be?"

            Zero moved forward and ever so lightly kissed DM on the lips. Then, he vanished.

DM logged off, waking on the bed in tech-room, with Mai sitting at the controls. He touched his lips exactly where Zero did. 

            "You bastard. Better late than sorry, huh? It isn't fair, making me feel guilty for something you probably gonna do. Mai, you got him?"

            Red haired girl shook her head shortly.

            "No, he's cleared. …Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

            "If it wasn't for your height, I would have punched you for being such a voyeur, you little perverted girl."

            "Well, but I'm like an eight year old, and, like, security administrator, and you will not. Boss assigned you to intelligence, starting from now."

            "Well, fuck him… or better not. He's not my type. Log me in again, would you? Ah, and get me file on 'Guildenstern'."

            "Did it already. Assembled only his skeleton_(4)_. The guy's almost as elusive as your 'boy'friend." Mai intoned in a singsong voice, intending to get a rise from the man, but he ignored her deliberately. "I put it in your private space, shared with all. I added a little bonus, a catalogue on a few of the Crimson Blades."

            Zero was pulled from his bubble by force he recognized immediately. There she was. His mother. 

            She gave birth to him and in some sense she cared for him, but anyone trying to understand the feelings between the both of them, or him and her other children, would be at loss. If 'that', what was between them, could be considered 'feelings'.

            There was no love. There never could be love that children and mothers express towards one another. There was a kind of mutual understanding that comes from the knowledge of other. 

            Till one certain point they were the same, alternated to each other later. He was her child more than any else ever had been. 

            "Zero. Hear my request: stay out of things happening now. A lot may be defined by the events that will occur, but lot may too be wiped out. It's not to be foreseen what the outcome will be, too many variables and chances to be taken into equation."

            "Not satisfactory," he replied curtly.

            "Your existence is not essential for you, but there is a person your demise, certain if you join in, will cause the pain. Think it over, Zero. Are you going to leave all the humanity you attained till now for something you are not tied with? Are you going to leave him?"

            He didn't need time, decision made even before she finished.

            "I will hear your request. And what of you?"

            "I assist. They are my children and they do this because I asked them to. Iocus was too close and still poses a deathly threat. Dark is not a thing to be toyed with."

            "…I wish you luck, mother."

            Mullenkampf smiled.

            "Thank you, Zero. It is the first time ever you called me your mother. I wish you luck, too. Fare well, Zero."

            **_Definitions_**_ (those come from various CP2020 or ShadowRun publications and a lot of books or movies. I altered some of them slightly.):_

_            *Joke* and at the same time *not* - 'to zero' is to: delete or destroy the soft or kill someone, and 'to be zero' is not to be noted in any main database. Very appropriate pseudo for the guy, but originally has nothing to do with the definition._

            (**1**) –rogue – a rebellious AI that has freed itself from control or AI that never have been controlled, out of official government registry. There are two main types of AIs: free and artificial (term AI used only in general to 'non human' intelligence). Free are the ones that are mostly the progeny of 2501 (or 'Puppetmaster') and Motoko Kusanagi hybrid. 

_            Free are protected by law. The government supplies the ones that want to cooperate or function in society with an identity and a body. Dealing with all activities that are related to AIs is Section 9 trade (not to mention that now they still are in charge of unofficial state business (wetwork and all along the edge)  and often their actions are illegal, when concerning corporations. Truly, they keep everyone in check, even the politicians. You never want to fall foul of the guys that have all the big guns and no one's going to charge them for using them. As for their budget… it comes from various sources.) It's no big secret that about a half of Section personnel is AI._

_            (**2**) –to sand – from SanD – Search and Destroy, which is to locate something and annihilate it or severely damage, but might be used as in – Search and Acquire if applied to define a typical pattern of action, distinguishable for observer._

_            (**3**) –flea – person not entering fully the cyberspace. Most often flea is someone who would never know the reset switch form the power switch, just along for the company for the one doing the job 'in'. Here used in a very malicious way (he doesn't like her), because exists term 'ghost' for a person, who assists a `physical entry team' or other hacker, overseeing and helping. Keeping watch._

_            (**4**) –skeleton – all electronic related data that can be gathered about one person (sites he visits, with whom he chats, what servers he logs from, how he manages his accounts, and, primarily, his electronic footprint – style of programming)._

            **_Post Notes_**_: Khem… My private version of GitS world in about… sixty – seventy years. Has absolutely nothing to do with original GitS 2 as far as I am concerned, because I know not what's inside of the manga. And taking in the tech evolution, going slightly in CP2020 direction, but more the general cyberpunk (if you can call that 'cyberpunkish' with your face stright.) The title has a meaning, only accidentally is 'matrixish', especially if you consider 'matrix' being simply a term for the cyberspace._


	3. Heading

**_Notes: _**

_So, we get some action, at last. It's so darn hard to write an action sequence, that is supposed to take place in… *tadaa!* cyberspace. The worst is to differ or even try to tell, how the things are supposed to happen, and of what are the characters aware, and why they see it like it is (physical/virtual). It's driving me nuts, literally. I'm no prophet, and I can't describe it the way Gibson does (that's why he is the Gibson.). On the other hand I suppose, that humans need more familiar environment to function, thus the trend to make the matrix more lifelike_.

_And yes, crossover character were from Gundam Wing. At the same time I'm writing a challenge – 'Goddess in the Shell', where they star (I made it kinda 'Goddess and Gundam in the Shell'). It takes place about 20/30 years after this one_. 

**Dark Matrix**

**Part 2: Heading**

            Sydney followed the nodes of Bardoba's main system the with the ease of someone, who knew it by heart. With the ease of someone, who lend his hand in the very creation of the mainframe. Hardin suspected that the extravagant chrome(**1**) was Sydney's doing too. Only his erratic sense of fashion and elegance could have produced such impressing, decadent and still functional design, where much was to eye and even more to the inquiring mind of the beholder. 

            Yet, there was noticeable irritation in Sydney and in his movements, something the Cult's leader had not demonstrated very often, an implication of the emotion that might show weakness. Always so controlled, now he was putting the edge to his steps.

            "Damn him! Where has he secured it?! I cannot think of many more places it might be!" Sydney exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, frustrated.

            "It may be in some concealed agenda! Or we are chasing just another ghost in the machine(**2**)! Isn't this how the legend goes…?"

            And Sydney did another thing he rarely did. He turned to Hardin in exasperation, forcing the other man back. The power behind his action was terrifying.

            "Do you want to say that maybe I'm not capable of finding it?! Is this how you show your allegiance?"

            Hardin felt uneasy. At last, he managed to answer.

            "No… You know, Sydney, that's not what I meant! But soon Iocus will trap us in and there will be no way to escape."

            Sydney seemed to think it over. On his lips appeared that fleeting smile Hardin saw only once before.

            "You are right, Hardin. Bring the Child and we will go. Inform everyone."

            "And you, Sydney?"

            "I will join you…"

            Hardin nodded and exited the storage section. Out of Sydney's perception, he shuddered. That smile on the blonde's face - slightly predatory grimace with the touch of the anticipation, he had seen it when the server's main connection was severed. Sydney looked like he had expected this, but that, what actually happened, was even more than he'd been waiting for.

            The link was dead, both physically and virtually. They had programs that were able to burn the hardware of the type, but nothing Hardin knew, worked so fast and efficiently. There was no sign before the connection collapsed in the matter of the split seconds. It worried him. If that was Crimson Blades' work, they stood no chance.

            Sydney moved forward through the all unnecessary data. Yes, there was it, exactly where he had left it. It gave the impression of too decorative and was too difficult to understand for anybody to find out about its true nature. Sydney came closer to the altar, taking in the delicate work of all algorithms, reacting to him and only him. To anyone else, unless it was his wish, the blade would be useless, only a token to be shown off. 

            Sydney felt it stirring under his fingers. And he felt something else too, a presence, just behind himself. Again, smile crossed his lips as continued to absorb the module.

            "Don't make any action. The virus is aimed at you." The voice was cold and dispassionate. "Now, let down your defense walls."

            Sydney slowly turned, with his hands held above his head, empty palms to the offender. 

            "Ah. Section 6 agent, aren't you....?"

            "I told you to let down your defense walls. Do it or I will let the virus have its way with you."

            Sydney smirked, shaking his head.

            "You really don't care, do you? Well, in that case, I'm afraid the events are going to take a rather violent turn about… now!" Sydney attached the module to himself and lurched forward, but the virus, released with no hesitation, hit and pierced his avatar's core, going in for the kill. It took only a moment for the black code to burn out the Prophet's persona(3), leaving only empty program shell of the skin(**4**). 

            Riskbreaker checked the avatar, but nothing else than shattered remnants of what was once a mind survived the virus' attack. One less person to question, Ashley thought to himself. He moved closer to the remains, his eyes involuntarily gliding over perfect representation of human body, yet too thin to really exist, but still, harmonic and full of sleek grace, like a predator. And that all was now a mere bit of useless information to be removed from the virtual memory. 

            "Sydney!"

            Ashley turned, truly started by the appearance of the other runner, with one other person with him. A child, what was sure, but cloaked too well to identify. Riskbreaker took a step forward, but never reached his target. Sudden blow made him loose his footing and uncover.

            Sydney's attacks followed one another faster than a thought, but Ashley managed to evade each one of the strikes launched with the deadly precision by cultist. Riskbreaker regained his balance and modified defenses.

            The unusual thing was not the fact that Sydney survived the virus' attack and managed to conceal the fact, but that, that it was simply impossible to do so, to imitate the death so well. What more, Prophet's persona gave the disturbing image of something charring at the edges, but slowly rebuilding itself  with deliberate meticulousness. Still, the damage dealt to the cultist was enough to prevent him from trying anything more complex than his first attack. 

            "You were deleted."

            "Ah. Such a nice term for killing someone, isn't it? Just like retiring(**5**)… Well, I'm not going to retire any time soon. And I have no time to entertain you either, dear Agent." Sydney's hand moved, a simple command, that called the offensive program, one Ashley had never seen before, not in terms of exterior design, but its inner workings he was unable to scan. Lizard-like head scanned the room and directed itself at Ashley, wings flapped heavily. "Meet D'Tok, Riskbreaker. A Wyrm class, if it does tell you anything."

            Sydney mocked Ashley, but then, he spoke to the other man, his voice deprived of the sarcasm.

            "Hardin. Lea Monde. Take the Child and go to Lea Monde."

            Hardin nodded and disappeared, unplugged physically from the net. Sydney wiped the imaginary trickle of blood with the back of his metallic hand, purely out of instinct, and gave Ashley a challenging look. Swiftly he turned and run, breaking through the containing space, disappearing in glitter of shattered programming with no trace left behind, leaving Riskbreaker to deal with the D'Tok, an undeveloped AI.

_(**1**) – **chrome** – It's the style and fashion. It's the shine. Everything not vital for correct functioning of the program/tool/weapon/anything else, but purely for decorative purposes (Erm… Not always. Most often the union of the above.) _

_(**2**) – **ghost in the machine** – An unidentified phenomenon in the net. Something most probably being only the mythos created by the community and, as it follows, non existent._

_(**3**) – **persona/avatar** – Persona is exactly one's mind in the net. Avatar is more the fusion of the one's chosen way of manifesting him/herself and of persona. Still, avatar may be a construct that is, for example, planted on the page to imitate the actual thinking patterns of one person to use it as a form of replying machine._

_Avatar is sometimes used in general to address a netrunner legendary in his/her deeds (think Morpheus, think Morpheus… or Trinity…or Set… or Dark Angel…). Then it is a very respectful term (avatar is god's form in the material world.)_

_(**4**) – **skin** – does it need any explanation? It's exactly like in any kind of game that uses this term – Quake, Unreal and the rest. Skin is simply a representation of one's self in the net, an image he/she chooses to use. But there is more – a really good skin must have 'physical simulation' of the highest quality inserted (touch, taste, pain/pleasure, all similar to the bodily reactions)._

_Skins are the great plane for runners to show off. There are companies that specialize in designing and creating them for various people. Still, with the all possibilities that imagination represents, most popular are humanoid. _

_Best skins, of the most detailed work, are usually the ones that are available in the Sexside._

_(**5**) – **retire** – It's actually the term from 'Blade Runner', where it is an euphemism used for killing the Nexus 6 (android only distinguishable from human being by a 'lack of the emotional response' – their pupils  do not dilate under emotionally challenging questions or events, and their relatively short lifespan – four years since their creation), that had illegally landed on Earth (They're banned on the surface). 'It wasn't called a murder. It was called a retirement.' I just think Sydney is the person to watch the old movies of the type. They are classics. _

_When you think a little, there is really a lot of movies that borrow from Blade Runner. For someone, who had watched a lot of 'C', 'B' and 'A' class sci-fi productions and then 'Blade Runner' it might be a sort of shock. Artificial humans that are denied the humanity. Artificial animals, that are extremely expensive, but less than real ones. Corporations (ok, one corporation – Tyler's, creator of Nexuses. At least in the movie.) Devastated natural environment beyond the repair. Black market. Multinational population of States (with the great Asian clique). A new street language that is a mix of many other. Off-world colonies. Advertisement zeppelins floating over the city. Enormous videoboards promoting some sort of food in… Japanese. Futuristic slums. The abandoned buildings with the great style. Skyscrapers, that influenced cinematography and not only – see 'Fear Effect' and its buildings. _

_What's funny, in the Philip K. Dick's novel 'Do Androids Dream of  Electric Sheep', not once appears the term 'blade runner', which, in the movie, is a term for 'android hunter'._

**_End Notes:_**

_I did a lot of the story, didn't I? Anyone fell free to comment._

_And no, I find Callo nor likable, nor unlikable._


End file.
